


Friend code

by Growing_sprout



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_sprout/pseuds/Growing_sprout
Summary: For those who are on team Chaos





	Friend code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sombrastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombrastrike/gifts), [RandomOtakuGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/gifts).



this idr my friend code. At the end of the splatfest i will delete you all however  
SW-3434-1628-2605. good luck!


End file.
